The Tournament Of Power (Lloyd X Oc)
by AriaLord
Summary: After the time brothers and Sensei Wu's dissapearance, the ninjas dispanded and Lloyd remains the only active ninja. The Ninjas come back together for a tournament. The Tournament of Power run by Chen's brother Pain. When Lloyd's god father Danny and Banny shows up he knows something bad is going to happen. The girl with them is not someone to mess with.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Message

^Lloyd's POV^

I just finished stopping a bank robbery, again, and I'm now heading home to me and the Ninjas apartment.

I felt like i was being watched but i just ignored it.

When i got back everyone was watching tv

"Im home" i said as i locked the door

"Hey Lloyd how was work?" Kai askes

"Same as always, how about you guys?" I asked

"Good" they answered

An arrow flew by us and landed next to Jay's head.

"AHHHHHH" Kai covered Jay's mouth to shut him up.

"Relax" Zane said as he took the arrow, it has a piece of paper on it.

Cole took the paper and read it out loud "You are all invited to The Tournament of Power run by Master Chen's brother Pain!"

We all were shocked but nodded for him to continue.

"You guys should all come if you with but Lloyd we have something you might want..."

Cole took something out of the envolop and showed us

My eyes widened

"Lloyd what's wrong

But thats... i gave that to her

They have her...

"Wait, Cole that's Aria's bracelet" Zane said

Cole looked at it more

"Shit it is! Lloyd how do you know her?" Cole asked

"She's my friend from when i was little, i made that for her when we were 4, me and her have been friends since we were 2. But the night before ner 5th birthday, she left and i never saw her again" i said trying not to cry

"Alright it's settled then" i heard Kai say

I looked up at him "w-what?"

"We're going to compete in the Tournament of Power" Kai said

"All of us" Jay said

"Im sure it will be quite interesting" Zane said

"Let's go" Cole said

I smiled "Yeah... let's get going"


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

^Lloyd's POV^

"It's in a what!?" Jay asked

"A volcano" Cole repeated

"Cool" Kai said

"It's an island full of volcanoes" i explained

"How fun" Jay said worriedly

"We'll be fine, my sensors tell me most volcanoes on the island are inactive and the ones that are, are special kind of volcanoes" Zane said

We walked to a doc (typical) and got on a boat that will take us to the island of volcanoes... that's apparently what it's called

I saw my God Father Danny at the front of the boat with his brother Banny and a girl that looked my age, she had blonde hair and green ey- hey she looks like me! She looked annoyed as Danny talked to her, she rolled her eyes and nodded, Danny nodded and left with Banny.

Cole turned and looked where i was looking, which was at the girl, once he saw her he smiled... wait why did he smile?

"Hey Aria i didn't know you were here" Cole called out and the girl turned and looked at us, which also made the rest of the ninjas turn to face her, she sighed and came over

"oh great it's my cousin, my brother, and their gang of pathetic ninja" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh your still mean" he said

"oh your still annoying" she said back "well nice to see your still alive Hulk"

"did she just call you Hulk?" Jay asked laughing

Cole rolled his eyes "yes that's my nickname"

"ok Aria give all of us nicknames then, new ones for me and Cole" Zane said

she thought for a minute then pointed at Cole "Chocolate cake" she pointed at Zane "ice cream cake" she pointed at Kai "hot head is red velvet cake" she pointed at Jay "Aladdin can be banana cake" last she pointed at me "greenie can be vanilla cake"

"You just named us all cakes" Zane said

Cole smiled "I don't care, i'm happy with that"

"greenie?" i asked

"green ninja, aren't you" she said kinda glaring  
Cole and Zane gave her a look

"not today my dear brother and cousin, that will have to wait for another day" she said and left


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice in Our Heads

^Aria's POV^

We arrived on the island and now were hearing a lecture about the rules and shit about the island.

 _Holy fucking Shit, can they shut up already_

 _And i hear a voice in my head_

 _No i hear a voice in my head_

 _...or we are able to hear eachother's thoughts_

 _...or that_

I have no idea what was going on or who this person is

^Lloyd's POV^  
"Guys" i wispered and the ninjas looked at me

"What?" They wispered back

"I can hear someone else's thoughts in my head and we can talk to eachother" i whispered

"Wow... who?" Kai asked

"Don't know" i shrugged

"Weird" Jay said

"And final all contestants will share a room with another contestant"

Everyone freaked out "What!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing a Room With a Girl

^Lloyd's POV^

Oh great im sharing a room. Oh and did i mention it's Aria! I have to share a room with a girl, it's going to be so awkward.

It's not that i have a problem with her, we're just opposite genders so it'll be strange.

Aria sat on her bed and unlike Chen's our room is decorated for my powers and none of hers, like it's green and gold for my powers.

Why is it only decorated for me? Is it because my power is dominant over hers so my powers are the theme for the room.

"Didn't know you were a girl greenie" Aria said sitting up on her bed

"Im not" i said, im standing infront of her bed, which is right next to mine

"Well I'm pretty sure im not a guy, for a couple of reasons" she said

I know what she was talking about and that made my face go red "s-shut up"

"Aw are you embarrassed" she teased

"Just drop it" i groaned and sat on my bed

Aria layed on her bed and looked at the ceiling

I layed down as well amd when i looked over at her she was asleep

I chucked, she looks less... intimidating? When she's sleeping

I have no idea she just looks peaceful

"Goodnight Aria" i said turning off the light and falling asleep in my bed


	5. Chapter 5

^Aria's POV^

 _"get the princess don't let her see!"_

 _"Mama... Mama!"_

 _A guard ran up to the little girl and covered her eyes, because there on the floor layed her mother, Queen Leana, dead. The little girl started crying for she had already saw the crimson liquid flowing beneath her mother._

 _"Mama" was all she could say_

 _The guards didn't know what to do, while the little princess had only just turned 5 that day and will already have to take on the burden of ruling the kingdom._

 _All demons bowed their heads for the loss of the queen, guards turned to the elemental masters and to the one responsible_

 _"GAR-"_

"Aria!...ARIA"

I opened my eyes and i saw Lloyd

"Aria" he said helping me sit up,i noticed i was crying

"I-It was just a nightmare, I-im fine" I said and he nodded

"what time is it?" i asked

"6 in the morning" he answered sitting on his bed and turning on the light

i looked down "Sorry"

"It's ok i usually wake up about now" he answered smiling

I nodded and went into the closet "i'm going to change in here and you can change out there"

"Alright" he answered

I closed the door and looked at my crystal, a magic crystal, i tapped it and different clothes showed up, i flipped through them and finally found the one i was looking for. Short jean shorts and a green shirt that stops before my stomach and is a little low at the top, oh well it's not showing that much.

"I'm done" i heard Lloyd say and i stepped out

"Good i just finished too" i said sitting on the end of my bed

"D-Dont you think that's a little revealing" he said, wait is he blushing

"Not really, why is it making you feel funny" i said smirking

"S-shut up" he said, his blush deepened making it more noticeable

"Aw am i embarrassing you" i said, what i like to tease him

"A-Aria give me a break" he said standing infront of me

I laughed "relax im only teasing you"

He shook his head at me and i laughed

Thair was a knock at the door and Lloyd opened it

"Hi Danny" he said after he opened it

Oh great my uncle decided to grace me with his presence

"Is Aria in there" Danny asked

"Maybe, why" Lloyd asked with an attitude

"She's ny niece" Danny said angry

"Im coming don't blow each other's heads off" i groaned and walked to the door

"The first challenge is starting, lets go" Danny said and grabbed my wrist and it hurt

"Ok ok" i said and walked out with him, Lloyd came out and came too

"I'm comming too" he said

"Your supposed to" Danny said

"Yeah yeah" he rolled his eyes and i tryed to hide my laugh


	6. Chapter 6: Lloyd's Secret

^Lloyd's POV^

We sat down with all the other elementals, and i realized that Aria was the only girl here, why didn't they invite any of the girl elementals but Aria.

But what is Aria's element? Maybe earth like Cole? Or Ice like Zane? Well more like Cole's because they're actually related by blood.

^Kai's POV^

"Ninjas come here" a guard said and me, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Jay went over to the guard

The guard led us down some halls and into a room, where Chen was?

"I am Pain, Chen's twin brother, I'm older" he said

"Ok... why are we here?" Cole asked

"Lloyd do you want to know what we have that you want" Pain asked and Lloyd nodded

Pain went into his pocked, took out something and showed us it, it was a gold bracelet with a heart that could open."How did you get that!?" Lloyd asked furious

"Wouldn't you like to know green ninja" he asked smirking "I'll have you know we have her in our care"

"But that's Aria's" Cole said confused

Lloyd looked at Cole shocked, "I-Its Aria's, but i made that for my friend when we were little, we got separated the day before our birthday... we had the same birthday"

"So your the boy Aria talked about alot" Zane said

"Yeah... i guess i am" he said

Cole took the bracelet and opened one of the hearts... they can open?... oh well anyway he showed Lloyd inside and we all looked too.

It was a picture of a young Lloyd reading a book on a beanbag chair, while there was a girl who looked almost identical to him laying on the floor with her head on Lloyd's lap, sleeping. She looked about the same age as him.

"Aww" Jay said

"Shut up" Lloyd said embarrassed

"Is that you and her?" I asked

"Yeah... now that i think of it, Aria does look like her" Lloyd mumbled

"Hey guys..." i said noticing something

"What?" They asked

"I think Lloyd and Aria are twins" i said

They all looked at the picture

"Holy shit we do look like twins!" Lloyd said

"They're from that legend of Ninjago, you know, the curse of the golden twins, two elemental twins born from different parents, both sharing the golden power of the first spinjitzu master" Zane explained

"That's bad" i said

"Huh, why?" Jay asked

I took a deep breath "Aria's the Overlord's daughter, i know because I'm dating her"

Everyone was speachless

"We can't let her know that she has the golden power too, but i think we should reunite Lloyd with his best friend" Zane said

Lloyd looked really happy "Yes!"


	7. Chapter 7: She Knows

^Lloyd's POV^

We're going to Aria. I wonder if she even remembers me, or if she'll even believe me. Well we as me Cole Zane and Jay.

We see Aria talking to Kai at the edge of the roof. She's sitting on the end and he's standing next to her, balancing.

When we were close to them, Aria turned around, got up, and hugged me crying. Kai smiled

"It's ok Aria" i said hugging her too with one of my hands on her head

"I thought you were dead" she said crying into my shoulder.

"I'm not, and I'm happy your ok" i said starting to cry, dang it

After awhile we stopped crying and sat at the edge with Kai, Zane, and Cole.

"Aria, what are you going to do now.. Lloyd's the..." Cole trailed off... I'm confused, what?

"i don't know" Aria said quietly

"What" i asked

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Zane said

Ok then...


	8. Chapter 8: The First Contestants

^Lloyd's POV^

"It's time for the first challenge" Pain announced and everyone cheered

"And the match up is" we all watched the screan until it lamded on two people

"Fire vs Dark" he announced and everyone was excited

"Kai your up" Cole said

"Yeah, now who's the sucker who's gonna get their ass kicked" Kai said cracking his knuckles

"Sorry but it's going to be the other way around" Aria said

"Oh yeah why" Kai asked smugly

"Your fighting me" she said smirking

"Your the elemental of darkness!" We all shouted totally shocked

"Yeah, my dad's the Overlord" she said her eyes flashing dark purple for a second and then stayed their normal green color

 _...she's the overlord's daughter..._

 _Yeah i am, have a prblem with it_

 _A-Aria your the person in my head_

 _I guess so Lloyd, anyway what element do you have_

 _...elemental... of light_

 _Y-your the green ninja_

 _I-im sorry_

 _I should've know_

Aria ran away

"Hey Aria" Cole ran after her

"What happened?" Jay asked

"Don't know" Zane said

"Aria found out me and her are enemies, because I'm the golden ninja" i said sadly

"Oh no" Kai said

"Well, who's up for the final battle 2nd generation" Jay joked trying to lighten the mood

"Jay not the time" Kai said

"It will be alright Lloyd" Zane said putting his hand on my shoulder


	9. Chapter 9: Fire vs Dark

^Kai's POV^

... i don't want to fight Aria!  
Im waiting for the fight to start and i don't know what to do.

"Let the fight begin"

They let us into the fighting arena and it was the inside of a volcano! With little paths and at the top of the volcano was a silver dagger

"Get the daggar to win, just be careful of the lava and don't kill each other"

^Aria's POV^

 _I can't touch silver, dang it, but i can't loose_

"Fight"

^3rd POV^

Aria ran at Kai and he shot fire at her, she quickly reflected it back at him

"What" Kai said and quickly dodged it

 _How did she_

His thoughts were quickly cut off by himself being shot in the arm with ice, freezing his arm

"Ice! But she's the elemental of darkness" Zane said

"Where'd you learn ice!?" Kai asked/freaked

"Don't know, i just picked it up, as well as fire" she said the last part as she lit a fire in her hand

Kai melted the ice and went at her, Aria quickly moved behind him and kicked him on his back sending him to the ground

"Ok no more playing around" Kai said doing spinjitsu and knocking Aria down

He climbed the wall and grabbed the daggar at rhe top, suddenly the wall cane out knocking him down to the ground right above the lava

"Im gonna die!" He shouted not noticing that he stopped falling

"Idiot shut up" Aria said, as she was the one who created water to catch him and the daggar and moved them to the ground

Kai opened his eyes to see Aria holding the daggar

"Winner"

"Sorry flame brain, but I have a job to do" She said and Kai dissappeared

Everyone cheered

After the match Aria went to her room, got into her pajamas and layed in bed. Lloyd came in.

"I'm sorry, about Kai" she said with her eyes closed

"Don't worry, it's fine, one of you had to win... hey Aria, how did you do all those elements?" Lloyd asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"I don't know, i started being able to do them and i learned how to control them, i never knew how i could do them, I'm just the elemental of darkness, i don't know how" She said sitting up and looking at him

They staired into each other's eyes for a while then they realized they were and looked away.

"G-good night Aria" Lloyd said laying on his bed with a small blush on his cheeks

"Night" Aria said confused


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Forged From Fire

_A little girl walked up to the shop with her sword in hand_

 _"Can you fix this for me" she asked the boy who was working_

 _"Aren't you a little young to have a sword" he asked a bit mockingly_

 _"Just do your job" the little girl said puting a little bag of money on the counter with her sword_

 _"He'll fix it up right away" a girl, probably the boy's sister, said_

 _The boy took the little girl's sword and started fixing it as she went outside and sat agaist the tree_

 _After awhile the boy came out_

 _"Your sword is cooling off" he said_

 _"Alright" she said without openjng her eyes_

 _The boy stood there, kinda stairing at her_

 _She opened her eyes "You know it's rude to stare"_

 _"I'm not staring!" He shouted_

 _"Yes you are" she said_

 _"Im looking at you pipsqueak!" He shouted_

 _"Pipsqueak?" She questioned_

 _"Yeah your short" he said smirkimg_

 _"Im younger then you flamebrain!" She shouted_

 _He smirked and chuckled "relax im only teasing you shorty"_

 _The little girl pouted with an annoyed look while the boy's sister laughed_

 _"How old are you then?" He asked_

 _"Six" the little girl said_

 _"S-six! Where's your parents?" He asked_

 _"Dead"_

 _"Oh, sorry..." he apologized_

 _"It's ok I'll be fine" The boy's sister come over and handed her her sword_

 _"Is that the overlord's crest!?" The boy freaked out_

 _"Yeah, the Overlord's my papa, he's imprisoned on the island and my mother's dead" she said_

 _Surprisingly the boy didn't move but he simply got up and helped her up "alright"_

 _"I have to go, thank you, a lot" the little girl said happily, smiling for the first time since she got there, she started walking away_

 _"Kai" the boy said_

 _She turned around "Hm?"_

 _"My name's Kai" he said standing infront of her_

 _"Aria, Aria Lord, see you around flamebrain" she said_

Aria woke up from her dream, a new memory that she gained

"I've met Kai before, he was the blacksmith that fixed my family's sword" Aria whispered to herself,

unknown that Lloyd was still awake and heard her, she went back to sleep


	11. Chapter 11: Not You!

^Aria's POV^

 _Please kill me now_

 _Aria what's wrong_

 _My death_

 _Your death?_

 _Yes_

 _...ok?_

 _Wow ok bye_

 _Ari i didn't mean it like that_

 _Chill greenie_

 _...seriously greenie?_

 _Yeah deal with it_

I bumped in someone i looked up (cause they're taller then me)

"Not you!" I shouted

"Hey shortie" he said

"Don't call me that" i said annoyed

Jackson Blake, 2nd elemental of lightning, i never told Jay about him. I met him when i was drunk at bar... again, when i was 10

"Did you grow kid, your supposed to be well... 11" he said putting his hand on my head

"Aging potion, I'm 15" i said irratated

"Still short shorty" he said with a smirk

"Drunkie" i said

"Shut it" he said

Our nicknames, im shorty and he's drunkie, because we were both drunk when we met, but oh well only i call him drunkie

"You have anything on you?" I asked... hey i haven't had anything good to drink in awhile

He handed me something

"See you later shorty" he said starting to walk away

"See ya drunkie" i said going the opposite way


	12. Chapter 12: Jay WTF Are You Doing

"Ariaaaaaa"

Aria and Lloyd looked behind them to see Jay tackle Aria into a hug

"Jay what are you doing?" Lloyd asked

"J-Jay" Aria was so confused

Jay's hand touched Aria's breast and her face went red, she punched him off her

"P-p-pervert!" Aria shouted

"Whoops" Jay said laughing

"Jay!" Lloyd shouted mad

"But it was soft, Lloyd are you jealous that i touched her boobs" Jay said wiggling his eyebrows

Lloyd's face went red and Aria's got deeper

"Haha you two are blushing" Jay laughed

"Shut up!" Lloyd and Aria shouted in perfect unison blushing like crazy

They looked at eachother and looked away quickly, Jay laughing in the background

Lloyd turned to look at Jay and so the chase began

"Jay your so dead!"

And poor Aria just was left confused and embarrassed

"What the hell just happened!?" she asked herself


	13. Chapter 13: Thanksgiving

^Aria's POV^

Thanksgiving is amazing mostly cause of the food, but other then that i don't give a shit. I have nothing to be thankful for.

My entire life has been filled with pain and misery

"Aria"

I turned around and saw Zane

"Yeah? What you need big bro?" I asked him

Did i ever tell anyone that Dr. Julien adopted me when i was really young so technically Zane's my brother.

"I need help making Thanksgiving dinner, please assist me" he asked practically begging

"Sure big brother" i said happily, i Love cooking so i will gladly help

I said i liked the food, that's it, that's the only thing that matters to me on Thanksgiving

So me and Zane went in the kitchen and started cooking i was having so much fun i didn't notice Lloyd talking to Zane

"Zaneeeeeeee stop talking to Lloyd and help me" i pouted

Zane laughed "alright alright"

Lloyd left and Zane continued helping me, we finiahed in no time and we set the table just for me and the rest of the ninjas

"Chow time" Jay said about to start digging in

"No Jay, first we have to say what we're thankful for first" Cole said

"I'm thankful that Zane and Aria can cook" Jay said and we all laughed

"Well I'm thankful that we all get to eat together, even if Kai can't be" Cole said

I feel guilty about that but i know Kai is ok with it, cause i have my ways to get ahold of him

"I'm thankful that all my brothers are still with me" Zane said

"Big brother that's just cold" i anime cryed

"Ah of course my dear little sister too" Zane said patting my head

The look on everyone's faces said wtf, big brother?

They looked at Lloyd

"I'm thankful that you all are still with me after everything and that i have my best friend back by my side" Lloyd said smiling

...did i forget to mension that he's sitting next to me

"I don't have anything to be thankful for" i said starting to eat

Everyone was shocked but they started eating. I mean it's not my fault, i just don't.

After we finished eating Cole and Jay cleaned up and did the dishes.

I sat out on me and Lloyds balcony in our room, looking out at the stars

"Hey"

I turned around and saw Lloyd, he walked over and stood next to me

"Hey" i said

He just smiled and looked at the stars, i felt something and i looked down and saw Lloyd holding my hand.

I just looked back at the stars and layed my head on his shoulder

You know what, i kept telling myself that i have nothing to be Thankful for, that nothing mattered to be anymore but now...

"I'm thankful for you Lloyd"


	14. Chapter 14: Pop Tarts

^Lloyd's POV^

So I learned that Aria and Kai aren't dating anymore and they're just really good friends even though Kai made it sound like they were currently dating.

To be completely honest I've actually had a crush on Aria since we were 4... And I still do.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Aria come in and she tackled me in a hug.

"Aria" I said playfully annoyed

"Hey greenie" she laughed and sat on my bed behind me

"Let me guess, bored?" I asked

"Of course my best friend knows me so well" she said laughing

So I picked up something and showed it to her.

"Give me" she said excited

I'll have you know I'm holding pop tarts and that's Aria's favorite thing to eat other then pancakes.

I threw it to her bed and she quickly grabbed it and started eating them.

I see her eyes shining and she looks super happy when she's eating poptarts.


	15. Chapter 15: The Next Contestants

^Lloyd's POV^

THEY WOKE US UP AT ONE IN THE MORNING, and it is hard to control Aria at one in morning

I'm currently holding her back from attacking Pain

"Let me at em! Let me at em!"

Cole came over and hit her on the back of her head and said "sit" and she sat down immediately

"Owie" she rubbed her head

"You done Ari?" Pain asked amused

"Yep go ahead grandpa" she said

 _Grandpa!_

 _family friend, so he's grandpa to me, he acts like he's my grandpa_

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

 _Yeah so don't worry we're not related by blood_

"It's time for the next battle" Pain announced and hit a botton which made the week turn until it landed on two elements

1st Lightning vs Demons

"1st Master of lightning vs 50 demons"

"No way Jay's going to die!" Aria shouted at Pain

"Rules are rules and the contestants are chosen" he said as everyone started leaving

"It's ok Aria I'll be alright" Jay said hugging her

"you better not mess up or I'll never forgive you!" She shouted at him

Jay laughed "i promise"

Aria went and hugged me letting Jay go rest

"It's ok Aria, he might act like an idiot, but he's really strong" i said reassuringly

"But i know those demons by heart, they're strong and won't go down easily" she argued

"How do you know them by heart?" i asked

"I just do" she snapped and walked away

Did i make her angry somehow, what did i say that made her mad

Hey guys, did you see i put 1st lightning, if you don't remember why i would put that, reread chapter 11


	16. Chapter 16: Switching Contestants

^Lloyd's POV^

So we're waiting for the next challenge to start, i hope Jay's going to be ok.

I saw Aria go down to the arena and to Jay, and of course i followed

"I can't let you do that" Jay said to Aria when i came

"What?" I asked

"Aria wants to take my place in the challange" Jay said mad

"I know these demons, please" Aria practically begged

"Jay Aria has a point she's good with demons... i think" i said

"Fine but if you loose i swear you'll regret it" Jay said sadly

"Of course" Aria smiled, but it was a fake smile

"Hey grampa!" She shouted

"What" Pain asked

"I wanna switch places with him!" She shouted

"Sure, just make sure your sober first" he said

"I am, i haven't had a drink in the last 48 hours" she shouted

"That's only two days!" Me and Jay shouted together

"I know" she said slightly laughing


	17. Chapter 17: Boss

^3rd POV^

It was the middle of the night and everyone's sleeping, but one person... of course it's her the daughter of pure evil

"OW FUCK"

Why would she scream that so loud i have no idea

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" She shouted

Oh right well onto the story without the fourth wall breaking this time

It was the middle of the night and Aria couldn't sleep so she got dressed and went out to the balcony (carefully not waking Lloyd up)

Aria stood on the rail and jumped on the roof, landing on her feet

"Took you long enough"

Aria looked up to come face to face with Python, Pythor's son. Pythor was really creative with his son's name wasn't he

"Hey Python" she said pulling his hat down over his eyes

He put his hat back annoyed "Boss stop doing that" Python said

She looked behind him to see her other friends

"Hey Morty, hey Hunter" she said

Morty son of Jin, Hunter son of Clouse, so Hunter just happens to be her cousin since Clouse is her uncle apparently

"Hey Ari" they said together

Ari is her nickname they also like to call her kitten for some reason.

"And Python for your information i had to make sure i didn't wake my roommate up" Aria said

"Yes boss" he answered

They all sat in front of Aria. "Now the tournament has only began, this 50 demon challenge isn't even the start of how dangerous this can get, and it's our job to make sure the others don't cheat. This will be a good opportunity to prove to me you, my friends, are capable of being my top generals. Impress me and you'll be a general, if not you get sent back to the island while the ones that won will be sent to the underworld to start training to be a general. Do you three understand?"

"Yes my Lord" Python, Morty, and Hunter said together

"Perfect" Aria said and jumped off the roof, landing on the balcony of her room.

She stood there and looked at the star filled sky

"It's almost the full moon..."


	18. Chapter 18: Jay's Memory

As Aria's getting ready for her fight with the demons, the ninjas are freaking out. They're worried about her, especially Jay. He doesn't know why he's worried so much but his mind is telling him something.

"I'm going to take a nap guys, come get me before the match starts" Jay said and went to his room that he shared with Cole and fell asleep on the bed

 _~dream~_

 _"Hurry up_ _Aladin_ _your so slow!" A 6 year old girl called from on top of a hill with an_ _alive_ _16 year old Morrow_

 _"_ _I'm_ _here I'm here" said a 13 year old Jay who ran up to meet them_

 _"Won't sensei Wu get mad?" Morrow asked_

 _"Not if he doesn't catch up, besides it's good for a kid to get out once in awhile, especially a 6 year old" Jay said taking the little girl's hand._

 _"It's fine Morrow_ _nothing's_ _going to happen" she said happily_

 _Morrow smiled and ruffled her hair_

 _The little girl has shoulder_ _length_ _blonde_ _hair and green eyes, and she's wearing a knee length black and green galaxy dress with black boots_

 _"Let's go" Jay said and they started on a walk_ _and_ _ended up_ _in_ _a forest near the_ _monestary_

 _The little girl kept jumping at anything._

 _Morrow took one of her hands and Jay took the other_

 _"Alright i think it's time we go back" Morrow said and Jay nodded_

 _"Y-yeah" she said_

 _They heard some growling and Jay picked up the girl while Morrow looked where it came from_

 _A group of werewolves came out_

 _"Well_ _lookie_ _here, its the princess" one said and Morrow looked at Jay_

 _"I'll hold them off get her out of here"_

 _"We can't leave you" Jay said_

 _"She's the princess of the underworld if these guys are looking for her that means they're part of the resistance that are trying to kill her, we need to get her away" Morrow said urgently_

 _"Got it" Jay said_

 _"Morrow" the girl said sadly_

 _He smiled and_ _patted her head "I'll be fine"_

 _She nodded and Jay ran off carrying her_

 _After awhile_ _Morrow caught up with them "I think i lost them"_

 _Their was a crash and they were knocked to their feet. Jay looked around for Aria and when he heard crying hr knew exactly where she was._

 _"Let me go" she_ _cryed_ _trying to get the werewolf to let her go_

 _"You messed with the wrong people" Morrow said standing up Jay getting up as well_

 _A bunch of_ _werewolfs_ _attacked them at once, Jay and Morrow fought off as many as they could, but they were failing fast._

 _Jay had a giant gash on his arm and Morrow had a deep cut on his stomach. Morrow fell unable to stand anymore, Jay going down right after._

 _"Jay Morrow!" The girl shouted_

 _"Have your dinner guys, you deserved it" somebody said coming up, he took the girl from the werewolf_

 _"No give her back Kaname!" Morrow shouted_

 _"Thanks for taking care of the princess but I'll be taking her now" Kaname the vampire said_

 _"Jay, Morrow" she said crying_

 _"Go ahead boys, have some dinner" Kaname said to the_ _werewolfs_ _and they started advancing towards Jay and Morrow_

 _The girl's eyes starting flashing red "no... no ...no ...NO!"_

 _Her eyes stayed deep red and the entire place was cast in a red shadow_

 _"Shit" Kaname said as the girl summoned a sword and he let her go to run away, but he was_ _too_ _late._

 _She stabbed the sword_ _right_ _through his chest and and took it out as quickly and painfully as possible_

 _Jay and Morrow watched as she slaughtered each and every single werewolf near them. As soon as it was over her sword disappeared and her eyes went back to normal._

 _She fell to her knees and looked around_

 _"D-Did i do this?" She asked_

 _"It's ok" Jay said getting up and going over to her_

 _"Stop!" She shouted, Morrow got up and he and Jay looked at the shaking girl_

 _"Don't come near me, I'm a monster, i_ _dont_ _want to hurt you two. You guys are like my brothers, if i hurt you then... then i wouldn't be able to live anymore!" She cried_

 _"So what" Morrow said, she looked at him_

 _Jay and Morrow_ _kneeled_ _down_ _in front_ _of her, Jay held her hand "Your like our little sister, no matter what we'll always be there for you"_ _(Jay said that btw, just in case you didn't know which cause I'm_ _kinda_ _confusing_ _XD_ _)_

 _"That's right" Morrow agreed_

 _"I love you guys, I always will" the girl said crying_

 _"We love you too little sister" Morrow said_ _wipeing_ _her tears_

 _Jay smiled and said "So please, stop crying Aria"_

Jay shot up from his dream "that's right... Aria was that girl from when i was training with Morrow at Sensei Wu's monestary, this Aria is her. She has to, I missed her so much. How could i tell her Morrow's dead? The three of us were really close and now he's dead"


	19. Chapter 19: Secret Revealed

As Aria got ready for her match, Lloyd was sitting on his bed watching her do her hair

"If you keep stairing at me I'm going to blind you" Aria said and Lloyd looked away blushing

"Ok let's go" she said standing up

Lloyd got up and followed her out od their room and down the hall.

They went to the arena where Aria will be taking on the 50 demons.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay asked her

"I'm ready, don't worry" Aria said rubbing her head, then she looked at Lloyd, he was looking at the ground obviously worried about her

"Lloyd" she said

"Hm?" He looked at her

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down a bit, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lloyd immediately blushing.

Then Aria gave Jay a kiss on the cheek. Jay immediately blushing just like Lloyd.

"Bye boys, oh and... don't hate me" Aria said going out into the arena

Jay and Lloyd looked at each other, both having the same confused look, what did she mean by don't hate her

^Aria's POV^

I know this will be hard to do. But to be able to stay in this tournament. I have to show them, one of my many secrets.

These demons are my subjects. I am the princess if the demons, also known as the demon lord.

My mother was the demon lord, and when she was killed i had to take her place when i was only 5.

My uncle announced things and let the demons out

"We're not going easy on you princess" one said

"Princess!" I heard all the ninjas shout completely shocked and surprised

"Yeah i know, and i wouldn't want it any other way" i said, my eyes turning blood red

All the demons having a 'oh shit' look on their face, yeah, they're screwed

"Time to get started" i said double tapping my chest, black and red power surrounded me. Transforming me into my demon side.

Yeah, time to show one of my secrets to the ninjas. The power went back inside me, showing everyone my blood red eyes and my demon looks, two demon horns on my head and a red dress that went to my thighs.

"ARIA YOUR DRESS IS TOO SHORT" I heard Cole yell

Seriously, I'm a demon and he's complaining about my dress?

"Shut up" i said to my stupid cousin in my demonic voice... it scared everyone

The demons were shaking. Not me, the demons I'm fighting.

"Well lets make this quick" i said

I let my sharp nails grow out some and using my demon speed i ran to every demon and cut them down.

Their was blood running down my arms from a couple demons trying to fight back.

The last demon fell and and i was still standing. My vison started darkening when i heard my uncle say i was the winner.

I transformed back to normal and the last thing I saw was Lloyd catching me before i hit the ground. And now it's all black...


	20. Chapter 20: Oh No

Aria's on the roof talking to Python, Morty, and Hunter. Unknown that a certain fire ninja was spying on her and her friends.

"Okie everyone let's get this straight" she said smiling, that smile faded and her eyes flashed red "None of you have gathered any information!'

"No ma'am" Morty said

"You idiots" Aria mummbled

"Sorry ma'am" Python said

Aria sighed "it can't be helped sadly"

Aria jumped off the roof and onto her balcony and went into her room. She got into her nightgown and layed in her bed. Soon after she fell asleep

When she woke up Lloyd was gone, she got up, got dressed, and went out into the hall.

The ninja's were talking down the hall, they didn't notice her.

"So Aria's a bad guy still" Zane asked

"Yeah" Kai said

"Alright we have to be careful of her from now on" Lloyd said and everyone nodded

Damn it, well looks like play time is over. It was fun while it lasted. But i guess it's time i finish what i started.


	21. Chapter 21: True Colors

Aria had to admit, while it was fun playing around with the ninjas, it was time to start her mission.

She is the Overlord's daughter after all, she never said she was good.

Aria climbed out her and Lloyd's bedroom window and went to the roof.

"Hunter" she said seeing her cousin, aka Clouse's son

"The contestants are starting to see you as a threat, should we start the mission now?" Hunter asked

Aria looked out "Yes, let phase one be put into action"

Hunter looked at his cousin "are you sure we should be doing this Aria"

"Of course. I am the Overlord's daughter, i will continue what he started, but in my own way"

Hunter nodded at what she said and they went back to their rooms and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22: 1st to go

The ninja's were eating breakfast and looked around but they didn't see Aria at all.

The group went their separate ways, Kai felt something off. He turned to run back to the group, suddenly he felt a bang on his head and everything went black.

He woke up in a volcano... an active volcano. Tied to a pole on the side of the lava.

"Shit" he said

"What? Can't take the heat sweety?" He heard

He looked up to the top and saw Aria with some guys.

"Ha ha very funny now let me go Aria" he said

"Nope"

"What do you mean no?!" He asked freaking out

"Your a smart ninja, I'm sure you can figure out what i do best. Lets go guys, onto the next" She said and her and the guys slid down the volcano

"If this volcano erupts I'm doomed" he said looking into the unstable lava


	23. Chapter 23: Second, Third, and Fourth

Jay was in his room that he shared with Cole and Zane

"Don't you think it's odd that Aria's been acting strange?" Zane asked

"Yeah why?" Jay asked

"Well if I'm not wrong we went to this tournament because of the threat to Aria. But Aria's more of a threat to us" Cole said

Jay looked at him "Yeah and?"

"And that means you all should pay more attention" a voice said and the lights went out

Cole was thrown against the wall, Jay was tackled to the floor and Zane was shut down.

The lights came on to show Hunter, Python, Morty, and Aria.

"Aria how could you" Cole said angrily

"It's simple" Morty said

"She's the daughter of the ultimate evil" Python continued

"Daughter, like father" Python finished

"Night night ninjas. Don't worry your precious green ninja and me will have a little fun, that's all" Aria said

She made 3 purple/black orbs in her hand and threw one at each of them and they blacked out.

"Put them with the other" Aria said

"Yes ma'am" the three said

Aria hugged Hunter "I want you to then head back to the realm, i got the rest covered"

"Aria" Hunter said worried about his cousin

"It'll be fine i promise" she said and they left with the three unconscious ninja

Aria looked outside "Sorry Lloyd. I have to... they're counting on me"


	24. Chapter 24: End of the Line

The ending is almost near so enjoy the last few chapters everyone. Your all going to be killing me because of the ending though T^T

Aria ran through the forest, their's no turning back on what she has just done.

"Aria!" She heard

"Sh*t" she cursed and continued running

She was tackled and pinned to the ground. Her energy was running low, she tried to fight. But she was too weak.

"Where are they... tell me!" Lloyd shouted at her

She kicked him off her. Lloyd picked her up by the waist before she ran away.

She was fighting against her own emotions, trying desperately not to cry. Lloyd, her best friend, now enemy.

Lloyd himself didn't want to fight her. He has a job to do, he has to keep everyone safe... even if it meant he had to hurt his best friend.

"Tell me now" he said going towards the lake, knowing full well that Aria couldn't swim.

He has no intention of dropping her in. He's just trying to scare her so she'll tell him where she put the ninjas.

"I'm not telling you!" Aria shouted

Lloyd stood next to the lake and prepared to "throw her in".

'Aria please don't make me throw you in' he thought to himself

Aria screamed and Lloyd threw her in. Aria can't swim and she was too weak to try.

Lloyd watched, hoping she would get up.

But she never came up, he jumped into the water and pulled her up to the side of the river.

He backed away as he saw her purple eyes. She stood up and looked into his deep green eyes.

The color that were once hers, are now shaded purple. The color of her father's eyes.

She lifted her hand up. Air surrounded her hand, making a thin, sharp, needle, out of nothing.

She aimed it and threw it towards the green ninja, aiming for his heart.

He dodged just in time for it to go straight through his shoulder. It continued on through a couple trees before stopping.

Lloyd held his shoulder in pain. That small needle, if it had hit his heart he surely would've died.

Lloyd looked at Aria. He couldn't believe it, she's shaking... she's scared.

"Aria, please, we don't have to fight. Tell me where they are" Lloyd pleaded

She shook her head no as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

They soon started falling down her cheeks. She's crying.

Pain appeared near them. "Finish him Aria" he said

"Aria please" Lloyd practically begged his best friend.

Pain's hand started glowing and different color smoak started coming from the volcanos.

"Do it now!" He shouted

"No!" Aria yelled, Lloyd slightly smiled

Pain looked furious "i said now!"

"I won't hurt him" Aria said

"He's a fucken ninja Aria! He killed your father!" Pain shouted

"He's my best friend and i love him!" Aria shouted back

Lloyd went over to Aria and hugged her

"L-Lloyd" she stuttered nervously

"I love you too" Lloyd said

Aria pointed to the tallest volcano that had regular black smoak

"Go save them, I'll hold him off" she said looking at him and Pain

Lloyd nodded and started running to the volcano, hearing a battle start behind him.

'She'll be alright' he thought to himself

He ran inside the volcano and got all the ninja out before it erupted.

"Lloyd" the ninjas said happily and hugged him

"Ok now where's that little brat" Kai said

"Guys, Aria's on our side now, It's ok" Lloyd said

"And you believe her?" Jay asked

"I do, because i love her" Lloyd said determined and slightly blushing

The ninjas nodded happily, that is, until they heard a loud, high-pitched scream.


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbye

The ninjas ran through the forest. Lloyd and Cole knew that scream. They knew it all too well.

The ninjas stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw the scene infront of them.

Pain and Aria were both on the ground, none of them were moving... none of them were breathing.

The ground was coated in the blood of both of them. Lloyd was the first to move, he went straight to Aria.

He started shaking her. She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating.

"Aria wake up" Lloyd said choaking back a cry

"Aria please" Lloyd said, tears started forming in his eyes

Aria opened her eyes and lifted her hand up and put her hand on his cheek.

"You always were a crybaby" she said softly

He started crying.

"Your such a looser" Aria said wiping some of his tears

"Aria... please tell me your ok" Lloyd said crying

"I'm sorry, everyone. But evil never wins" Aria said

She leaned in and kissed Lloyd on the lips. Aria's body went limp and her head fell onto Lloyd's lap.

"Aria no!" Lloyd shouted crying more

The rest of the ninjas started crying.

"Aria, you weren't evil, just misguided" Lloyd barely whispered

Cole placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"She's gone Lloyd" Cole said

Lloyd sat there holding his best friend in his arms, crying. When she was younger Lloyd would always hold her until she fell asleep.

Even now he holds onto her as she falls asleep, never again to wake up. It's the end, for her.


	26. Chapter 26: The End

^Lloyd's POV^

People always told me that it's not the history that makes the person evil, it's who they were.

When i was younger i didn't think of Aria as an evil person. We were best friends and i wouldn't change anything.

She only thought she was evil because of her father. She didn't have to kill me, she didn't want to. That's the only reason why I'm still here.

I left to get the ninjas, I thought Aria could handle herself. But according to Cole, Aria never fully learned control of her powers.

That was why she lost. Pain died in the battle between him and Aria too. So i guess you could say a life for a life.

Kai told us about how he had met Aria once when she was 6. He told us by then she wasn't that cheerful, but she was childish.

Zane said Aria often fixed him, she knew the layout of him better then anyone.

Cole said that she was a great singer and dancer. He'd often ask her for help when he was younger.

In my eyes Aria is always going to be my best friend. I love her, and I'm never going to forget her. The girl i fell in love with.


	27. Read If You Love This Book

Hey everyone, so as you know yes the book ended... yes Aria died, or did she. Who wants the sequel?


End file.
